1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, a projection system, and a control method of the projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector for projecting an image on a screen is known (for example, see JP-A-2004-21218). Furthermore, in the related art, a coordinate input apparatus of a light shielding type in which a point position is detected by projecting light on a coordinate input region that detects points input and detecting reflected light is known (for example, JP-A-2008-52366).
A method for detecting the point position as described in JP-A-2008-52366 is considered to be applied to a projector. However, as described in JP-A-2004-21218, the projector has various operation states such as a sleep mode or a standby state. Furthermore, as described in JP-A-2008-52366, a method for detecting the point position by using reflection of the light may not be applied depending on the installation method of the projector. That is, the detection of the point position using the reflected light may not be performed depending on the operation state or the installation method of the projector and in such a case, projecting the light is wasteful.